When She's Gone
by MilyCat91
Summary: Everyone's thoughts on Jo and PJ's break up.


When She's Gone  


  
Disclaimer: Blue Heelers don't belong to me, I've just borrowed them.  
  
A/N This is set after Jo and PJ break up, but before 'End Of Innocence'. This fic came to me after hear the song When She's Gone by David Campbell.  
  
PJ's POV  
  
I lie in my empty bed, thinking of Jo. My Jo, my love of my life (well, my second). How could I have let this happen? I love Jo, but no one can replace Maggie. She was my first love, but Jo helped me to move on. I love Jo now. How could I have been so stupid? I didn't even protest when she packed her bags and left. I could have begged. Could have done something, but NO; I had to stand there and let her do it. I don't regret saying all that stuff to that girl on the balcony, but Jo didn't even let me explain. Maggie was...is...special, but Jo is too. Jo is pregnant with MY child, what am I going to do? How am I going to make this right?  
  
Seems like yesterday that she ran away,  
  
She never even said goodbye,  
  
All that's left behind are memories,  
  
Of all of the nights you made her cry.  
  
Well, so many times you should have,  
  
Apologised but me but tell me,  
  
If you knew where she was now.  
  
Jo's POV  
  
How could PJ do that? I am sitting here and all I can think of is PJ. I just want to forget. He knows how I feel about him. I am carrying his child for god's sake. I wish I didn't hear any of that stuff on the balcony, but I would have found out sooner or late. How can I compete with a dead woman? She's been dead for over three years. I though PJ had move on, but apparently not. I don't blame him really. Maggie was such a...I don't know how to describe her...sweet innocent angel...maybe? I don't know. I didn't know her for that long. PJ, I love you and you used to love me but I don't know anymore. Who is going to mend my heart?  
  
What would you do to make it right,  
  
Broke her heart but how do you unbreak it,  
  
Tell me how to make it right,  
  
When she's gone, when she's gone,  
  
When she's gone.  
  
Susie's POV  
  
Jo and PJ's engagement break up was a shock to me. It's just so stupid. They are great together. Jo has PJ's child growing in side her. I know Jo broke it off with PJ, but I can't help being angry with PJ. After all; Jo is my best friend. Maybe PJ doesn't love her, but I know Jo loves him. He's so selfish, just think of himself and Maggie. I didn't even know her, but a part of me also believes Maggie is partly to blame here. If she hadn't gone and gotten herself shot, she could be married to PJ and Jo would have never even thought about a relationship with him. Oh god, I can't believe I just said that. I'm angry with a dead woman. When is this going to stop?  
  
She still fills the room, like a flower bloom  
  
You move her pillow to your side of the bed  
  
Looking at the door, like she's coming home  
  
It finally dawns she meant what she said.  
  
And she's still so fresh in your mind,  
  
If only you could rewind,  
  
You know that you'd take your time.  
  
Ben's POV  
  
How could they break up? They were going great. This is sort of like when Marissa and I broke off our engagement. But that was for proper reasons. Not just because we had a fight over a dead woman. Maggie was great. I thought PJ had gotten over her tragic death, but it seems I was wrong. Jo is carrying PJ's baby for crying out loud. Jo could have at least listened to what PJ had said. But she had to run instead. Someone has to try and make them see the light. That person will be me, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
What would you do to make it right,  
  
Broke her heart but how do you unbreak it,  
  
Tell me how to make it right,  
  
When she's gone, when she's gone,  
  
When she's gone.  
  
Jonesy's POV  
  
I can't believe it! I can as a big shock to me. Jo and PJ were going so good together. I could imagine then growing old together and having lots of kids. But I suppose that won't happen now. If only they would make up and get on with the wedding. This was only a misunderstanding. They should be wise enough to move on. What PJ said was on the spare of the moment. He will always love Maggie, but he's in love with Jo now. I never new Maggie, but by what everyone has told me; she sounds like a really nice person. How can I help them?  
  
So you buy a lot of stuff to try and make you happy,  
  
But nothing fills the space where you know she should be,  
  
Could fill up every room and you still would be empty,  
  
It's only stuff,  
  
That's all it is when she's gone.  
  
Tom's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it when I heard the news. Well; I knew this might happen, but not with PJ and Parrish. This is why I try and discourage in station relationships. It gets so complicated if they break up and they can't look at each other or work with each other. Parrish has already asked me for a transfer, but I don't want to lose another good officer. It's just not right. Jo help PJ move on with his life when Maggie was killed. I know they love each other. I can see it in their eyes. It's how PJ used to look at Maggie. How can I get then to work with each other again?  
  
What would you do to make it right,  
  
Broke her heart but how do you unbreak it,  
  
Tell me how to make it right,  
  
When she's gone, when she's gone,  
  
When she's gone.  
  


I hope you liked it!  
  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated!  


  



End file.
